Anaerobic adhesives constitute a known class of materials which are stable in the presence of oxygen (air), but polymerize readily when isolated from exposure to air. While numerous types of anaerobic adhesives are available to the art, the art is seeking anaerobic adhesives of improved properties. A principal object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved anaerobic adhesive compositions.